


Lost and Found

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Digger wakes up sick but he has shit to do and Sam talks him into staying in while he does all the shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bunny I've been meaning to write for like a month. It also includes Digger and Jan discussing Digger's current living situation and relationship status, idk if I'm gonna manage to write a second chapter about it or not. Who knows.

Digger groaned weakly as he stirred awake, his whole body felt heavier and painfully of sore when he slowly rolled on his back, taking a second to pinch the bridge of his nose before he forced his eyes open, cursing under his breath as that made his headache flare up. He glanced at the sleeping man next to him, wanting nothing more than to cuddle up against his back and continue sleeping, he was fairly certain he was a little feverish and the rational part of his brain was telling him he was sick and probably shouldn't be getting up.

But then he recalled all the things he had planned for the day and his stubbornness won over his common sense, like it usually did and   
with another quiet groan, after all he didn't want to wake the younger man, he threw the duvet off of himself and actually shivered so violently he had a hard time even sitting up.

"Nggh, for fuck's sake..." He cursed and slowly moved his legs over the edge of the bed, taking a few deep breaths before pushing himself off the bed and on his feet.

He held his head as he stumbled out of the bedroom, heading straight to the kitchen to raid the cupboards for painkillers, vaguely remembering Sam once telling him where he kept them. Once he'd gulped down a handful of them with a generous amount of water he leaned against the counter, giving his body the time to adjust being up. It was only then that he checked the time, cursing once again when he realized it was only a little after six in the morning. He had two hours before he was supposed to be meeting up with Jan at Daniel's, he vaguely remembered he had an alarm and he should turn it off, there was no point in going back to sleep as he'd no doubt only feel even worse if he would even wake up at all.

Hoping that a long hot shower would make him feel a little better while he waited for the painkillers to kick in, he headed back to the bedroom to quickly pick out his clothes and glasses, trying his hardest not to even glance at the sleeping form in the bed in the fear he might just give in and crawl back in bed after all. 

With a sulky whine he left the room with his stuff, making a bee line to the bathroom, fully intending not to come out until he felt at least half human again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A little over an hour later, a sleepy Sam emerged from the bedroom, having been woken up by a consistent monotonous voice of a newscaster on the local morning show. He glared at the tv but upon further inspection he realized the living room was otherwise unoccupied and he pouted, it was entirely too early to be up on a day off and he was fairly certain waking up to mister terrible toupee head's voice was the worst thing to wake up to.

"Rü?" He called out, his sleepy voice cracking a little.

"Kitchen." Came a muffled reply and before he could take more than a few steps towards said room Digger appeared on the doorway, clearly fresh from the shower and Sam was really liking his hair down with glasses look he got going on, leaning against it with a disgusted expression on his face as he held a mug of something in his hands.

"How in fuck's name can you enjoy drinking this crap?" The older man asked, genuinely disgusted as he reluctantly took a few sips from the mug and it was only then that the alarm bells went off in Sam's head and he looked at the other man more closely, noticing the tired unfocused eyes and the light blush on his cheeks.

"You okay?" He asked, completely ignoring the insult on one of his favourite drinks because he knew there was no way Digger would drink that voluntarily. In few long steps he stopped in front of the smaller man, now noticing how his hands were shaking ever so slightly. "Are you sick?"

"Nah, I'm fine..." Digger started, then looked away when Sam gave him a look. "Okay I'm feeling a little off but I gotta meet Jan and Dan in...half an hour and then I need to pick up stuff from the hardware store and get groceries and stop by the studio and-"

"Uhuh, and you think you can do all that when you're clearly barely even able to stand leaning against a wall." Sam interrupted him, reaching out a hand to feel the older man's forehead and cheek while wrapping his other arm around his middle. "You're burning up...come on." He said softly and slowly turned him around to guide him to sit down on the dining table.

"No no no Sam I really have to get going, I'll be fine." Digger tried to insist but did nothing as Sam pushed him down on a chair and took the mug from his hands.

"No you won't, if you feel bad enough that you try to drink my coffee you are not setting a foot out of his apartment." Sam said sternly as he walked over to the counter and set to make a new drink for the older man to give him something to do so he wouldn't have to be subjected to his ridiculous pout.

"But I showered already and everything..." Digger tried to reason but fell silent when Sam threw him another look so he just settled into watching the younger man work with an annoyed pout.

"Here, try this." Sam said once he was done, offering him one of the two steaming mugs in his hands. "I always drink this when I feel like I'm getting sick. Well, with less sugar though." He chuckled as he sat next to the older man and drank from his own mug

"Hmmpf..." Digger grumbled as he blew on the liquid first before trying it out with a careful sip, then finding it not to be all that bad he took another sip. "'s sweet...it's not _as_ terrible as the coffee, what's in this?"

"It's the same stuff, just with more milk and sugar and a lot of ginger." Sam said simply, laughing again when Digger rolled his eyes at him. "But okay, seriously...you don't look good at all, I really don't think you should go out. I can...if you just make me a list I can go get the groceries and stuff, probably some more medicine and maybe some take out too so you don't have to cook today."

"Pfft, what makes you think I was going to cook anyway?" Digger pouted, squinting at Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"Why else would you need to go grocery shopping?" Sam reasoned, taking another gulp from his drink. "Anyway, besides I was going to go to the gym today anyway, I can get the stuff on the way back."

"Fine, fine...but that still leaves meeting up with Jan and Dan, I actually have some ideas I needed to show Jan and I _neeeed_ Dan's ice tea and breakfast pie... "

"You mean his regular sugary berry pie?"

"...that is breakfast pie for me..." Digger pouted sheepishly, then leaned his elbow on the table so he could rest his head on his hand as he felt the world suddenly start to spin a little and felt the headache still throbbing somewhere behind his eyes even after all the painkillers. "Fuck..." He cursed, squeezing his eyes shut.

Sam just looked at him worriedly, then set down his mug as he got up and gently laid his hands on Digger's shoulders. 

"Well...I'd hate to leave you alone anyway...I could call Jan? Ask him if he could come over?" He suggested, letting his fingers slowly massage the tense muscles he found on the older man's neck. "Daniel probably has to work but...if you really want I can stop by his shop too and get you the tea and the pie."

"Okay how sick to I look? Am I dying?" Digger asked teasingly and giggled weakly when playfully flicked his skin. "You'd really do all that? Are you sure?" He asked then, turning enough so he could look up at the taller man.

"If that gets you to stay here, then yeah." Sam said sincerely, smiling at him as he moved to brush away the unstyled long soft strands of hair away from Digger's forehead. "Do we have a deal?"

"Hmm yeah...okay." Digger purred, letting his eyes fall shut again as he just enjoyed the touch. "Thanks..."

"Don't thank me yet, wait until I come back home with the groceries which will probably all be the wrong brand and forgetting half of the stuff anyway." Sam laughed out loud, giving the smaller man's shoulders a pat before he moved to stand in front of him and offered him a hand. "Bed or sofa?"

"Sofa." Digger giggled too, which turned into a whine as he slowly stood up and he let the taller man lead him back to the living room, clinging to his side until he could flop down on said sofa, immediately curling up on it and reaching for the blanket Sam had bought specifically for him.

Sam watched him with a smile, kind of wanting nothing more than to join him and napping for a few more hours but he shook his head instead, he needed to get ready.

"You have your phone with you?" He asked as he headed back to the kitchen to get Digger a glass of water and a bottle of diet coke.

"Yeah...Can you bring me my laptop though? It's on the desk in your bedroom." Digger called out and immediately smiled when he noticed the bottle of his favourite drink, making Sam roll his eyes at how predictable and ridiculous he was.

"Sure. Do you need more pillows or blankets?" 

"Nah, I don't want to fall asleep if Jan comes?"

"Oh shit, yeah. Okay, Jan first, then laptop then I need to get ready." Sam mumbled as he went to the bedroom, grabbing his phone from his night stand and quickly typing Jan a message explaining the situation and asking if he could come over. Then he went to pick up Digger's laptop, putting on the bed with his phone while he rummaged through his wardrobe for some clothes.

It was then when he remembered a thing he'd found a while ago while packing, before he'd moved in his current apartment. It was something he'd meant to give back to Digger for a long time but somehow he hadn't been quite able to do it. Now though...

He was so lost in his thoughts as he rummaged deeper that he nearly missed his phone beeping, but it beeped again just as he found the hoodie he'd been looking for. Throwing it over his shoulder he picked up the laptop and his phone again before heading back to the living room, suddenly feeling rather anxious and he bit his lip as he stopped by the sofa again, handing over the laptop to the older man first.

"I uh...I forgot I found something when I moved here, when I was unpacking...I...I meant to give it back to you sooner but...I'm sorry..." He mumbled, utterly confusing the other man who looked up at him weirdly but then his eyes went wide when Sam showed him the blue hoodie with the fuzzy lining. "I guess it just...reminded me so much about you I just couldn't...give it back..."

"Oh my god!" Digger actually squealed out loud as he sat up excitedly, holding out his hands so Sam could hand it over and he immediately hugged it close against him. "Fuck, I thought...I thought I'd lost it on tour or something for sure. I'd left it at your old place?"

"Apparently...It must have gotten mixed with my clothes at some point and I didn't notice it until here. Again, I'm sorry I didn't give it to you earlier..." Sam said quietly.

"Aww Sam it's alright, it's...it's actually kinda sweet that you kept it." Digger smiled at him sweetly, reaching out to take a hold of Sam's hand and giving it a squeeze. "I'm just really glad I hadn't lost it after all."

"Well...I'm glad it cheered you up." Sam said shyly, squeezing Digger's hand in return, then as an after thought he finally checked the messages he'd gotten. "And Jan's on his way, said he should be here in about 15 minutes. I'm gonna get ready, can I make anything for you two before I leave?" He asked then, watching endearingly as Digger happily put on the hoodie.

"Yay, awesome. And well, I suppose Jan might want coffee but don't worry about that, we can sort that ourselves. You've done so much already..."

"Yeah, well, I try." Sam chuckled. "But alright, I should probably get dressed then before Jan shows up. In the meantime you should write me that list of everything you need. And this time please try to make it readable and not incomprehensible chicken scratch."

"Pffft, my handwriting is not that bad!" Digger pouted, turning to look at the younger man over the backrest of the sofa.

"It kinda really is when you write in a rush." Sam grinned back at him before disappearing back in the bedroom.

"Yeah, well no one can read your stupid loopy girly handwriting either!" Digger shouted after him, pouting even more profusely as he only heard more laughter. "You're so mean!"


End file.
